The present invention relates to pressure sensors for use in sensing pressure in fluids. In particular, the present invention relates to electrical connectors for pressure sensor components.
Industrial transmitters are used to sense fluid parameters such as pressure, temperature, flow, and pH, and to transmit the value of the sensed fluid parameter to a remote location such as a control system. These transmitters can include a microminiature pressure sensor that is mounted in a pressure sensor capsule inside the transmitter. Such a pressure sensor may have a sensor stem that protrudes from the sensor capsule to provide access to electrical contact pads for bonding. The sensor stem is typically formed of brittle material such as sapphire and is easily broken by contact with tools or other objects during manufacture of the transmitter. The bond wires that are bonded to the electrical contact pads are also very delicate and subject to breakage at the point of connection.
An arrangement is needed for easy, reliable electrical connection from electrical contact pads on the sensor stem to bond wires. Such an arrangement also preferably protects the sensor stem from breakage.
Disclosed is an electrical connector that protects a pressure sensor stem that protrudes from a pressure sensor capsule. The electrical connector includes a baseplate with a central hole therethrough.
The electrical connector also includes a peripheral wall that is joined to the baseplate. The peripheral wall protrudes below the baseplate. The peripheral wall is shaped to slidingly engage the pressure sensor capsule as the pressure sensor stem passes through the central hole to protrude above the baseplate.
The electrical connector includes a protective wall joined to the baseplate. The protective wall protrudes above the pressure sensor stem. When the electrical connector is in place on the pressure sensor capsule, the protective wall protects the pressure sensor stem. A lead frame in the protective wall provides electrical connections to sensor contact pads on the pressure sensor stem.